The Amazing Adventures in Sinnoh
by ThePokemonGuy176
Summary: Lucas, a bright boy from Twinleaf Town embarks on his own Pokemon journey across the Sinnoh region, with friends and foes at every turn. As he travels he may discover something inside himself. But long and unforgiving shadows plague over his journey, and loom in his path. Rated T for mild language, some themes that may be inappropriate to kids younger then 10.
1. The Beginning

Daylight peeked through the dark blue curtains and tugged on the eyelids of the now sixteen year old boy.

"Lucas! Wake up!" Called his middle aged mother from the kitchen downstairs. Lucas slowly opened his eyes, and shot out of bed. He pulled on his well-worn blue jacket, his comfy black pants, his red shirt, his normal and rather beaten-up shoes, and his favorite hat.

"Coming!" He shouted as he hurried downstairs. Past his mother's room, where nice furniture and a 32 inch flat screen Television had been installed. Past his father's empty room.

"I wonder what he was like….?" Lucas said his thoughts out loud as he urged himself to remember who his father was. His mother had always said he was so handsome and brave, but nothing else except: "When you're old enough, you'll know. I promise."  
"C'mon Luke!" His mother called, stopping Lucas off his train of thought. He hurried downstairs.

Lucas was greeted by the sweetest array of tastes and scents. Blueberry pancakes- his favorite food were on on the table, at his seat.

"Thanks Mom!" He said as he excitedly dug into his birthday breakfast. His mother smiled warmly and said that Berry, their next-door neighbor had wanted to see Lucas as soon as possible on Route 201.

"Oh boy…." Lucas groaned as he wiped his blue stained face. Berry was so full of energy and was never tired. It was amazing how fast he talked and ran too! His mother said his father was the exact opposite of Berry. But Lucas was to embarrassed to ask who Berry's father was, so he never could say that Berry was the opposite of his father.

"You'd better get going birthday boy!" Lucas's mother exclaimed. Lucas hurried along and closed the small wooden door quietly.

Lucas breathed in the beautiful scenery that greeted his eyes as he stepped out into the morning air of Twinleaf Town. There was still traces of white and crystal-like snow from a fortnight ago left on the glistening grass, which twinkled with dew. Even though there was some snow still left, it wasn't very cold.

"Hey Lucas! Happy birthday!" A jogger huffed as he passed the grey eyed boy.

"Thanks Francisco!" Lucas responded. You always got to know everyone in small towns like these. Lucas hurried along the dirt path, and onto Route 201.

"You're late! I'm charging you a fee of 10,000,000!" Lucas heard as he stepped on the rugged dirt path that split into three directions; Back to Twinleaf Town, north to Verity Lakefront, or east to Sandgem Town.

"I wanna visit the lake! Ok hear me out," Berry talked very fast, like he had too much coffee this early in the morning. "We go to the lake and catch the legendary Pokemon rumoured to live there? How about it!"

"Well….. Why not?" Lucas agreed.


	2. An Encounter with Professor Rowan

Barry and Lucas walked at a fast pace across the gleaming grass to Verity Lake, where there had been rumours for years that a Legendary Pokemon lived there, but nobody could confirm it.

"Hey I wonder if-" Barry was saying but suddenly stopped as the two boys watched a old looking man with blue spiked up hair, and had an odd vest with a "G" on it whisper something to the shimmering lake which heald .

"Let me pass." His voice was deep and gravelly. The two boys parted for the odd man.

"Who was that? Pretty odd don't ya th-" Barry was saying as he got interrupted by a very strange noise. Lucas could not place the noise, but it brought a surge of joy through his body. They stood in silence for a few seconds, staring at the beautiful lake.

"Do you think that could have been the Legendary Pokemon?" Barry asked himself more then Lucas, Something shining and red caught Lucas's eye.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to the object. Lucas went to pick it up and heard a high pitched yell coming from a girl who had jogged through the treeline to the banks of the Lake.

"Hey! That belongs to the Professor!" She scolded. The girl was very attractive, and looked about Lucas's age. She was wearing a black and pink sleeveless mini skirt, tall pink boots, pretty dark blue hair, a white beanie with a Pokeball logo on it, a pink scarf, some kind of a pink watch on her left arm, and dark blue eyes that radiated confidence.

"I wasn't stealing!" Lucas defended.

"I found these laying in the grass." He said as he offered the three Pokeballs, which were roughly the size of his hand, to her. The girl still looked sceptical at Lucas.

"What were you two even doing out here anyways?" She questioned them, finally noticing Barry.

"Isn't it obvious? We were looking for the Legendary Pokemon of Lake Verity." He responded smartly.

"You think you can just waltz around and catch a Pokemon nobody has ever seen, much less catch, without a single Pokemon, or a single Pokeball?" She seemed amazed at their stupidity.

"Well it was just an idea…..." Barry defended.

"Anyways, I'm Barry and this is Lucas." He said gesturing to Lucas. The girl looked at her watch, and turned around suddenly.

"I've got to get these to the Professor! I'm late!" She said, scurrying away, as she put the three Pokeballs in her pink bag she was carrying with her. Lucas saw two of them drop out of her bag (Which she forgot to close) and on the dew covered grass.

"Wait! You dropped these-" Lucas started, but stopped when he saw she was far off, and could not hear him.

"I guess we'll have to return these ourselves?" Barry said as he grabbed the second Pokeball from the ground.

"I wonder which Pokemon this one holds?" Lucas asked himself as he grabbed the other one from the ground.

"C'mon! Race ya to Sandgem town!" Barry shouted as he raced across the path to the next town.

Suddenly he stopped, gripping the Pokeball until his hand turned white.

"What is it?" Lucas asked as he stepped aside to see what Barry had stopped to look it. It was a tall bird looking Pokemon, with grey and white feathers that had a yellow complexion, a sharp beak, and piercing black eyes. It cawed, and took the boys as a challenge. It jumped at Barry, only to be stopped by a Pokeball thrown by Lucas. Out of it emerged a orange Pokemon that looked like a small monkey, it had a fiery tail, and it had a fierce but playful look in its eyes.

"Hit it!" Lucas encouraged the small Pokemon. It obeyed, but only because the bird Pokemon looked at him, almost mocking him. With a punch that was fueled by fire, the bird retreated to the treeline, and flew away in a hurry.

"Wow!" Barry said in awe.

"Good job! C'mon back now." Lucas said to it. It hastily jumped back into its Pokeball.

"Hey! There's Sandgem town! Still on for that bet?" Barry asked with a grin.

The boys arrived at about the same time to the appropriately named town. One side lead North to who knew where, and the southern part had a choppy river with sandy banks. In fact, the sand was so fine that it was constantly getting into everyone's socks, and that was quite annoying. The result of this was almost the whole town never wore any socks or shoes. The rest of the town was surrounded by forest. It had a low one story building with a blue roof, another low one story building with a red roof, and a bunch of houses that looked like the could hold at least a family of four.

"I wonder if the Professor that girl mentioned is the famous Pokemon Professor? Something Oak?" Barry asked Lucas.

"I guess we'll find out." Lucas responded as they came to a short building that had all the curtains closed, and looked like it had a fresh coat of paint put on recently. They opened the sturdy wooden door.

"Anyone home? We found two of some Professor's Pokemon." Barry called in the building. The girl they had saw at Verity Lake showed up at the door.

"Oh! Quick come in!" She rushed them into the building.

The laboratory was very well lit, and had a very old looking man with a strange business-like aura and determined, yet charming eyes.

"Here they are sir." The girl said to the old man with obvious respect.

"Good job Dawn. But you might need to fix that bag of yours." He said, chuckling to himself.

"I'm Professor Rowan, the Pokemon Evolution Expert. And you two boys are?" He addressed them.

"I'm Barry from Twinleaf Town, and this is Lucas, also from Twinleaf Town." Barry introduced himself and Lucas.

"Sir we're so sorry about the mix up. We found these by the lake, and when Dawn dropped them, I had to use this one to stop some wild Pokemon from ripping us to shreds." Lucas apologized, offering the Pokeball with the small but intimidating Fire Pokemon to him.

"Boys….." Rowan started.

"I want you two to have those. I had Dawn bring them here, so I could give them to two young boys. It looks like found the two boys."


	3. Arrival of a Rival

Dawn, Lucas, and Barry let out a collective gasp.

"Professor?! Aren't those extremely rare Pokemon?" Dawn uttered in disbelief.

"Y-you want us to have these?" Lucas and Barry said in unison.

"Dawn, the intention of mine was to give them to two young'uns." Rowan replied.

"And yes boys, but would you help me up so I can show you something?" Rowan asked them. The boys helped the old man up, to the very back of his lab. On the table lay two strange looking devices that were a bright red.

"This device…" Rowan went on.

"Is the Pokedex. It captures complete information on Pokemon you catch, and Pokemon you see. I would very much like each of you to have once." Rowan requested of them.

"But….. Why us?" Barry seemed puzzled.

"Boys…." Rowan said with a painful silence.

"In my old age, my back isn't what it used to task I entrust you with is to help me on my dream, to complete the Pokedex." Rowan said.

"You can count on us, sir!" Barry said with respect, as he grabbed one a Pokedex.

"I gotta go tell my mom! See ya later Lucas!" Barry said as he rushed out of the lab.

"That boy has so much energy… but he seems promising." Rowan mumbled to himself.

"Well I'd better do the same. See ya later professor." Lucas said as he walked out into the ripe afternoon air of a great day. Lucas felt his Pokedex fit perfect in his pockets, as he breathed in that he would now become a Pokemon Trainer.

The jog to Twinleaf Town started. As Lucas ran across the grassy dirt path, he would sometimes encounter some sort of bird Pokemon.

"I'd better scan it for the Pokedex!" Lucas realized after a few Pokemon had passed by him.

"STARLY THE STARLING POKEMON. ALTHOUGH THEY ARE SMALL, THEIR WINGS ARE VERY POWERFUL. THEY USUALLY FLOCK IN GREAT NUMBERS, AND BICKER WITH LOUD AND ANNOYING CHIRPS." The Pokedex said on the Pokemon. The rest of his jog was spent admiring the beautiful charms of the beaten up path.

"That's great news honey! Can I expect a visit every once and awhile?" His mother questioned him playfully. Lucas went up to his room and started packing. He grabbed his favorite backpack, his running shoes, a map (Off of his wall) of the Sinnoh Region (Labeled and everything!), his Pokedex (He put in one of the pockets off his lofty bag), and his Pokeball that contained his Pokemon.

"Bye mom!" He said as he departed half an hour later, (After stuffing his face and adding loads of food to his backpack) for his next destination, Jubilife City.

As Lucas was walking along Route 202, whistling a jolly tune he had heard earlier, when he heard someone shout his name.

"Lucas!"

"Lucas!" Lucas turned around to see Dawn and Barry racing across the grassy plain to reach him.

"You…." Dawn wheezed.

"Forgot these…" She said as she held out five small Pokeballs (It seemed they shrunk and grew when you needed them to) in her palm.

"Also, I'd like to battle ya Lucas!" Barry chimed in. Lucas pondered a second.

"I accept your challenge!" Lucas said as he deposited the Pokeballs into his (Still) lofty bag.

"Go Turtwig!" Barry shouted as he tossed his Pokeball, releasing a small turtle-like Pokemon that was surprisingly tiny, and an odd shade of green. Lucas had his Pokedex scan it.

"TURTWIG THE TINY LEAF POKEMON. TURTWIG'S SHELL GETS HARDER AS IT DRINKS MORE WATER, SO THEY OFTEN LIVE BY LAKES. IF TURTWIG IS HEALTHY, THE HARDENED SOIL ON ITS BACK SHOULD BE MOIST." The Pokedex reported.

"Time to shine! Go!" Lucas shouted as he tossed the Pokeball in the air, releasing the small and fiery Pokemon Lucas grew fond of. He heard Barry's Pokedex describing it.

"CHIMCHAR THE CHIMP POKEMON. ITS TAIL IS ALWAYS OUT WHEN IT SLEEPS, AND RAIN CANNOT PUT THE FLAME OUT. IT IS POWERED BY GAS IN ITS STOMACH. WHEN CHIMCHAR IS SICK THE FIRE BECOMES SMALL AND VERY FRAIL LOOKING."

"Chimchar use Ember!" Lucas commanded the small Pokemon. Chimchar twirled around, and shot embers of fire at the Turtwig.

"Alright use Tackle!" Barry encouraged. The Turtwig charged at the Chimchar, but Chimchar jumped in the air and dodged it.

"Now use Scratch!" Lucas shouted. The Chimchar raked its claws on the Turtwig's face. The Turtwig fell defeated with a grunt.

"Return." Barry said, very disappointed in himself. He drooped his head down, then suddenly, he was running off.

"See you guys later! We gotta heal up and do some training!" Barry said as he catapulted himself into Sandgem town.

Lucas felt a little awkward, standing in silence next to Dawn. She was so pretty, and he could feel his face getting colored in with an imaginary red marker.

"Well I have to go. I'm assisting the Professor to Jubilife City." Dawn excused herself.

"Why's he going there?" Lucas asked, puzzled at what he was going to do there.

"He's going on the TV for his own show. It's really quite exciting! You can even watch on your Poketch." She replied.

"What's a Poketch?" Lucas asked, dumbfounded.

"How can you not know?" She was shocked. She motioned to her Poketch on her wrist.

"It's a company in Jubilife that has really taken off over the years. They sell all kinds of cool apps on the Poketch. In fact…" She paused to get out a piece of paper, and write something on it.

"Give this to the front desk lady. She'll let you see the President." She explained to him.

"You know the President of the company?" Lucas asked her.

"Sort of. I know his daughter." She said as she looked down at her Poketch.

"Oh I'm late! See you around Lucas!" She exclaimed as she departed for Sandgem.

"I guess I'd better get to Jubilife before it gets dark." He said as he stuffed Dawn's paper in his backpack and resumed his long walk in the countryside to the bustling city.


	4. Two Bumps on the Pathway to Greatness

Lucas was almost to Jubilife City. He could see the lights from the city's gate up ahead.

"I'd bet I could find somewhere to stay in Jubili-" Lucas was mumbling to himself.

"You there!" A short boy that was sitting on the path hollered.

"If you wanna get to Jubilife you're gonna have ta battle!" The boy said to Lucas with vigour.

"Sure!" Lucas said happily, because he wanted Chimchar to have a few good battles every once and awhile.

"We're gonna take 'em down Shinx!" He said as his Pokeball produced a blue Pokemon with a black backside and tail that had a yellow end. Lucas had the Pokedex scan it.

"SHINX THE FLASH POKEMON. WHEN IT SENSES DANGER ALL OF ITS FUR FLASHES AND IT ATTACKS OR ESCAPES WHILE ITS FOE IS BLINDED. ITS MUSCLES CAN PRODUCE ELECTRICITY." The Pokedex reported.

"Probably an electric type? I guess that means it's your turn to SHINE Chimchar!" Lucas said with a lopsided grin stuck on his face.

"Shinx use flash!" The boy ordered his Pokemon. Chimchar looked a bit dazed.

"Chimchar use Ember!" Lucas shouted. The ember missed the Shinx, that started running at Chimchar.

"Use Rage!" The boy shouted. Shinx collided with Chimchar, sending Chimchar flying back.

"Hit it back with Scratch!" Lucas shouted. Chimchar jumped into the air and slashed the Shinx.

"Arrf!" It cried as it fell into a fainted heap.

"Fine….." The boy grumbled as he returned Shinx to its Pokeball.

Jubilife City sure was a large city! There were people hurrying around everywhere, with the same worn-out looks on their faces. Lucas was exploring the city, and passed a dark alley.

"You there halt!" Lucas heard from a tall man in a brown overcoat and black hair who stepped out of the shadows.

"Are you in contact with the gang known as Team Galactic?" The mysterious man questioned.

"Team Galactic? What's that? Some sort of new food?" Lucas told the man.

"Well nevermind then. Be on the lookout for them. They steal Pokemon, and are plotting something bad… I just know it…" Looker informed Lucas.

"My name is-" Looker stopped himself.

"No. I should not give away my name. My codename is Looker. I'm a member of the International Police. If you ever see or hear everything, just report to me. I'd better begin my search. Carry on." He said as he hurried along with the crowd.

Lucas stopped at a small restaurant that served blended berry shakes-which were delicious! As he was stuffing his face with "Oran Berry Delight"s and "Radical Razz Milkshake"s he started to plan his route to the next town.

"Maybe…. To Floaroma Town? Nah. I can head up there later when I have to get to Eterna. I'll go to Canalave then." Lucas packed up his stuff and proceeded to find an exit that lead to the west of Jubilife.

"B-r-r-rr!" Lucas shivered.

"I-i-it's too cold to s-s-swim," Lucas shuddered. "Maybe i-if I catch a w-w-water type I can surf to C-c-canalave." The beaten-down boy headed to Jubilife City in a hasty retreat.

"Are ya back so soon?" Asked the Gatekeeper of the west exit.

"Yeah. Swimming in that water's too hard. More like CAN'T-alave." Lucas grinned.

"If you're not heading to Canalave then at least visit Oreburgh. I heard the gym leader 'ere is tough." The Gatekeeper informed him.

"He hasn't met me yet!" Lucas shouted with determination as he charged to get to Oreburgh.

"Good luck kiddo!" The Gatekeeper encouraged him.

Rushing through a city wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"I must have took a wrong turn." Lucas sighed. He was at a dead end-again! But he heard three voices somewhere close. Lucas hurried to see who was shouting.

"Hand over the research or else!" Snarled a big brute wearing a ridiculous uniform of some kind that made him look like a spaceman.

"Get 'em Poochyena!" The second man shouted. He had the same uniform- and the same STUPID haircut. Lucas scanned the Pokemon. If he knew what was going on, he wouldn't have done so.

"POOCHYENA THE BITE POKEMON. POOCHYENA NEVER GIVES UP ITS PREY UNTIL IT FAINTS OR THE PREY STRIKES BACK. IN THIS CASE, POOCHYENA FLEES." The Pokedex reported. Lucas gasped.

"Piplup use Bubblebeam!" Dawn commanded as Piplup took Poochyena. Behind her stood Professor Rowan, clutching a mass of papers, which seemed to be his important research notes.

"Poochyena use bite!" The grunt yelled. Poochyena ran through the bubblebeam with furry, and bit Piplup. It had Piplup by a hunk of skin.

"Grrrrooorrr!" It growled as it threw the fainted Piplup against the brick wall.

"Not so fast!" Lucas swooped in.

"Chimchar go!" Lucas shouted as he threw his Pokeball. The one grunt was retreating. The one with the Poochyena was staring Lucas down.

"Chimchar ember!" Lucas commanded. Chimchar propelled little bursts of fire at the Poochyena. Although they all hit, the Pokemon kept running.

"Get 'em!" The grunt yelled. Instead of going for Chimchar, the Poochyena had ran to Rowan and grabbed the notes.

"You damn gangs need manners!" The professor yelped at the grunt.

"Chimchar get 'em!" Lucas shouted. The man and his Pokemon were running at full speed in the opposite direction, where they would be lost in the immense crowds.

"Chimchar grab the notes, and then use Fury Swipes!" Lucas yelled. Chimchar ran like a rocket. He grabbed the notes and tossed them in the air, then giving them a kick, they landed at Lucas's feet.

"NOW!" Lucas screamed. Chimchar raked the man and the Poochyena with ugly scratches everywhere. The man returned the Poochyena to its Pokeball.

"You better watch your back boy! Next time, you ain't gonna be so lucky!" He yelled as he scampered away.

Dawn picked up Rowan's notes.

"Thanks for the help Lucas. We would've been in real trouble if you hadn't come along." Dawn said, blushing furiously.

"Nice seeing you Lucas, but me and Dawn have to get to Eterna. I'm meeting an old friend there. Come Dawn." Rowan said, breaking them up and leaving Jubilife City. As Dawn was leaving, Lucas felt an odd feeling come into him. He watched as Dawn walked into the distance. He waited until he couldn't see her beautiful legs anymore.

Lucas picked a shady spot on Route 203 to settle down for the night. He snuggled into his sleeping bag, unaware of the world around him. As he drifted off to sleep, something was watching from the bushes. With a whoosh, it was gone.


	5. Caving in Over Caves

Lucas was dreaming, but it felt so real. He was in a cute room with pink wallpaper. Dawn was standing there, and gestured for him to come closer. He took a few steps closer. She was smiling with her beautifully white teeth. She suddenly threw off her miniskirt. She was wearing a bright pink bra, and pink panties. He inched forward and-

"Uhhhh…" He groaned as he woke. He had rolled into a rotting tree stump. He looked around, and realized it was the afternoon.

"I'd better get running to Oregrough." Lucas muttered to himself, as he packed up his camp and set off on the dirt path. Along the way he sent Chimchar out against a few young trainers- who seemed to have endless amounts of Rattatas and Zubats. Chimchar was altogether, ok.

"You've really seemed to get the hang of battling Chimchar." Lucas told his Chimchar, who was sitting perched on his shoulder. They were approaching a dark cave, and one of the trainers he had battled earlier had told him about an incident where somebody had died in the cave. Lucas shuddered in fear. He was especially afraid of darkness, bats, and ghosts. Lucas sat down on the ground.

"I… I don't think I can do this buddy." He apologized to his Pokemon.

"Maybe I'm just not supposed to be a trainer….." Lucas pondered miserably. Lucas heard an odd noise.

"What was that?" Lucas whispered as he hid behind the nearest tree. It was Barry, rushing around as usual.  
"Hey Barry….." Lucas hollered as he made his way back to the path. Barry spotted him.

"Hey Lucas! What is it? Hurry, I gotta get to Oreburgh to get my first gym badge!" He spoke fast as usual.

Lucas looked at him sheepishly.

"Can you help me get through this cave? I HATE darkness." Lucas pleaded Barry.

"Fine! But we're battling when we get to Oreburgh!" Barry agreed. Lucas nodded.

Barry had put a bandana over Lucas's eyes, and grasped his hand. With Chimchar as a light, Barry guided Lucas through the cave in a matter of hours. Every few minutes Lucas would ask if they were lost, and Barry would reply the same: "Me? Lost? Never!"

Lucas took off the bandana to blinding sunlight. The industrial city of Oreburgh. Lucas sniffed in the dusty air.

"Thanks Barry!" Lucas genuinely thanks Barry from the bottom of his heart.

"No problem. So how about that battle?" Barry asked.

"Chimchar, lets do it!" Lucas shouted as he released Chimchar.

"Time to show them our new strategy!" Barry said as he tossed his Pokeball in the air. It released a small Turtwig.

"Chimchar use ember!" Lucas shouted. The Turtwig charged at the flames, even though it was a grass type. Barry was smiling devilishly. Turtwig charged through the fire, and smashed into the unsuspecting Chimchar.

"H-how? Shouldn't Turtwig have-" Lucas questioned Barry.

"I used some berries on Turtwig. One seemed to prevent damage from flames, and raise attack at the same time. That's the one I gave Turtwig." Barry exclaimed quickly. Lucas didn't even have time to tell Chimchar to attack. It was bowled over by Turtwig. Chimchar fell into a fainted hep.

"Return…." Lucas said as he returned the fainted Pokemon back.

"Time to take on the gym leader! See ya later Lucas!" Barry slurred as he rushed away.`

Lucas sat in the Pokemon Center grumpily.

"Maybe….. Maybe I shouldn't be a trainer?" Lucas muttered to himself.

"Sir, would you like your own Poketch?" A man in a suit who approached Lucas, seeing hi upset asked him.

"I….. sure." Lucas agreed. The man took a blue one out of his pocket.

"Answer one question first," He told Lucas. "What Pokemon type is super effective against grass types?"

"Fire types?" Lucas answered.

"Congrats! Here," The tall man said as he handed the Poketch to Lucas. "So it works- errr…. actually, it's self explanatory. Good luck."

Lucas sat down after receiving the fully healed Chimchar from Nurse Joy. He pondered for a few minutes in silence. Then with a flash of determination, Lucas headed towards the coal mine.

"I saw Roark go further down into the mines." Answered the short man with a long brown beard. Lucas looked further down the mines. It was pure darkness. Lucas shivered. An idea came to his head.

"Go Chimchar!" Lucas heard his voice echo off the cave walls. Chimchar brightened the cave.

"Chimchar c-can you please lead the way?" Lucas begged Chimchar. Chimchar nodded playfully.

Lucas and Chimchar descended into the dark and narrow cavern. Every once and awhile they heard a small scratching noise. Lucas was starting to think he was being followed. Lucas came upon a young looking man wearing grey pants and a grey shirt. He was mining furiously at the rock.

"Excuse me sir?" Lucas questioned the man. He turned around and looked at Lucas.

"Yes young man?" He rebutted.

"Do you know where I can find the gym leader? Is he further down?" Lucas asked.

"Nope. In fact, I'm him. Are you another trainer hoping to battle me?" He looked at Lucas with a strange look in his burgundy eyes. Lucas nodded.  
"I guess I'll go to my gym and wait for you. See you soon." The gym leader turned away and ascended the cavern.

"Time to go and-" Lucas was saying before he was bowled over by a giant Golbat.

"Aaaoooouch!"

Golbat was biting Lucas's arm, draining his arm of his blood.

"C-chimchar help!" Lucas screamed. Chimchar jumped at the Golbat and attempted to punch it. Golbat dodged it, and threw Lucas at Chimchar. Chimchar's fire began to get brighter and bigger. Chimchar aimed a flame wheel at Golbat. He turned into a wheel of spinning fire and burst through the air. Golbat fell with a thud. Chimchar flashed a bright white light, blinding Lucas. With as much strength as he could muster, Lucas pulled his Pokedex out. Standing where Chimchar had been was a Pokemon that was slightly bigger than Chimchar, had orange fur, blue fur around his eyes, and a more determined flame on its new tail.

"MONFERNO THE PLAYFUL POKEMON. TO APPEAR BIGGER IN A BATTLE, MONFERNO INCREASES THE AMOUNT OF FIRE COMING OUT OF ITS TAIL. IT IS ALSO VERY SKILLFUL IN BATTLING, USING WALLS, CEILINGS, AND OTHER OBSTACLES TO ITS ADVANTAGE. IT USES THE FLAMES TO KEEP ATTACKERS BACK." The Pokedex reported.

"W-wow." Lucas muttered.

"Monferno…. could you…" Lucas closed his eyes and lay on the ground, his arm bleeding everywhere. Monferno nudged his trainer. Lucas was not moving.


	6. A Time to Part with a Heart

Monferno immediately jumped into action. Seeing more Zubat and Golbat flying around, waiting for their turn, he knew he couldn't leave Lucas behind to go get help. With a grunt, Monferno lifted Lucas and started to ascend the cave.

After about ten minutes Lucas started muttering.

"Mon-monfero…."  
"P-please…" He was delirious from the blood loss. A bold Zubat aimed for Lucas with a burst of speed. Monfero fended it off with a mach punch. Monfero heard a sound to the left of him. Cautiously putting Lucas towards the opposite side, he stepped further in the direction to find the source of the noise. It was a blue, small and runty looking Pokemon that had a fierce look in its eyes. But in its irises, there was also compassion and empathy. The Pokemon scurried up the cave, leaving Monferno with a strange look on his face.

Monferno was quickly growing weary. But he pushed himself. Each step sent a wave of pain up his legs. He spotted a horde of Zubat up ahead. Monferno couldn't take another step. Collapsing on the ground in failure, Monfero watched them approach. He had no strength left. He heard footsteps too. A blonde girl that was (Sort of cute) very tall, wearing a black coat, and had weird objects sticking out of her ears was with the Pokemon. The girl released a huge and mean looking Pokemon on the swarm of Zubat. The smaller Pokemon looked just like the bigger one, and even more angry at the Zubat. The Zubat fluttered away into the depths of the cave. She returned her Pokemon, and picked Lucas and Monferno up. The small Pokemon was tagging along. Monferno lost consciousness.

Monferno woke up in next to Lucas. He was hooked up to a machine that was pumping blood into his system. His arm had also been patched up pretty good. Although his face was thin and white, he seemed ok.

"Thanks Monferno. Take it easy for a while. Nurse Joy said-" Lucas gasped, because he was out of breath. The cave had taken a toll on him.

"That it put a lot of strain on you to carry me up to the entrance like that." Lucas weezed. Monferno spotted the Pokemon on Lucas's shoulder.

"Oh yeah. I nearly forgot. Monferno, this is Gible. It seems he wants to come with us. Since we're a team, I need your decision." Lucas chuckled. Monferno nodded.

Cynthia stood outside talking with Nurse Joy.

"I understand the injuries he acquired may be fatal?" Cynthia asked worriedly.

"Yes. He may feel the effects in a few months. The Golbat, when it got him, It took a little too much blood. It seems his heart isn't working the way it is supposed to work. I called his mother, and she agreed on what to do. I removed the failing organ, and replaced it with an artificial organ. It will only be able to sustain for about 18 more months. I will have his mother break it to him later." Nurse Joy answered gravely.

"A donation might save him?" Cynthia asked hopefully.

"Of course, but there haven't been donators for years. He didn't deserve this…." Nurse Joy let tears flow down her cheeks.

Lucas dressed and packed his bag. With his two Pokeballs in hand, he headed to the Pokemon gym.

Inside the gym was a battlefield of rock. Lucas saw at the end of it was the man from the tunnel.

"Well you finally showed up…. After a week! Nevermind words, lets see what you got!" Roark shouted as he threw his Pokeball in the air. It released a Pokemon with a sharp looking head. Lucas threw Monferno's Pokeball.

"Monferno use mach punch!" Lucas roared. Monferno rushed at the Pokemon with such speed, it didn't have time to even move. It fell in a fainted heap.

"I still have one more Pokemon. You won't win just yet!" Roark seemed angry.

"Go Onix!" He yelled as his last Pokeball released a giant snake-looking Pokemon.

"Monferno Mach Punch!" Lucas commanded.

"Onix use Rock Throw!" Roark yelled. Monferno got crushed mid jump by the rocks Onix threw. They hit with such a might, Monferno laid on the ground, fainted.

"Great job buddy. Take a good rest." Lucas returned Monferno. He brought out his last Pokemon.

"Go Gible!" Lucas shouted,

"Onix use Rock Throw!" Roark yelled.

"GIble get 'em with Dragon Rage!" Lucas commanded. Gible ran with unexpecting fast speed, and dodged the rocks thrown slowly by Onix. With one tackle, the Onix fell into a heap. Gible was amazingly strong.

"Great Gible!" Lucas jumped up and down. His first badge! Roark approached Lucas. He handed him the Coal badge.

"Great battle. I hope I can beat you in the future." Roark congratulated him. Lucas placed the badge in his badge case his mother had snuck into his backpack. Lucas stepped out into the evening air.

"I guess we can head to Eterna now!" Lucas said cheerfully to his two Pokemon walking beside him.

Cynthia watched him go. She let a tear fall silently on the hard ground. She turned around and disappeared in the evening mist.


	7. Energy for the Evil

Lucas felt a slight tingling in his chest as he came to Oreburgh Gate. Maybe it was just his heart beating fast, still shaken from his experience with Zubat and Golbat. Or maybe it was the excitement, fresh from his first ever gym battle. Maybe a bit of both.

"Monferno! Can you help me rush through this…. Cave." Lucas gulped. Monferno nodded with vigour. After a few minutes of sprinting through the cave, they jumped out and landed on the ground on Route 203. They were both out of breath.

"Tha-thanks buddy." Lucas gasped as he patted Monferno on his furry head. Lucas released Gible with Monferno.

"You guys can get some fresh air." Lucas told them. Monferno stayed perched on Lucas's shoulder, even though he weighed nearly 50 pounds. Gible ran around at Lucas's feet, and waited for him to catch up when he ran too far ahead. Sea blue eyes watched Lucas from the bushes until he walked out of sight.

Lucas spent half an hour finding the northern exit from Jubilife, mostly because of the bustling crowds of people everywhere. Lucas breathed in the fresh countryside air. The air was so pure, even through a city was only a few meters away. Lucas headed through the grass, and battled a few trainers dozing off in the light morning sun that was still ascending. Lucas won handily, battling with Gible, and its powerful tackle attack, that seemed to work on almost every foe. About halfway through the Route was a small path that lead into a light cave, and up to a higher exit. Lucas kept walking until the sun began its glorious descent.

Lucas sat on a rotting tree stump to plan what he was going to do. He pulled out some food for his Pokemon (Which the Nurse Joy in Oreburgh had given him), as well as a sandwich for himself. Lucas chewed and mumbled to himself.

"I think we can reach Floraroma Town by night. If we don't we can just camp out here." WIth that, they set out again, on the beaten up dirt path, unaware of the powerful presence watching them.

Night was approaching fast. Lucas knew they could get there in the morning easily. But he kept going, because as he showed, he was terrified of the dark. The experience in the Oreburgh Mines didn't help him at all. Monferno stopped him. Gible was walking slowly, tired, far behind. Monferno grabbed a sleeping bag from Lucas's backpack, and forcefully, but carefully stood next to him, offering to watch for any Pokemon that would attack them. Lucas smiled, and returned Gible. Monferno winked at Lucas, and stood there for his trainer.  
Lucas woke up early. Monferno was still up, watching carefully. Lucas thanked him, and started to pack up. He cradled Monferno like a baby, and resumed on the dirt path.

Floraroma Town was not surprisingly full of fragrant flowers. Lucas headed right to the Pokemon Center. After Nurse Joy had put his two Pokeballs in the machine and healed them, Lucas headed out again.

The tall and noble Pokemon stood on the riverbanks. It watched as odd dressed men headed towards the Valley Windworks. The Pokemon approached as stealthily as it could to the two stragglers in the pack of men.

Lucas bought some super potions at the PokeMart, and headed out to Route 205, unaware of the trouble that would lay further in the seemingly peaceful Route.

Lucas noticed all the Pokemon had stopped their cheerful singing. It was eerily quiet. Lucas noticed on the path that there were two men wearing odd outfits, face down on the ground, and covered in water. They weren't breathing.

Lucas ran all the way back. He reported what he saw to Nurse Joy, hoping she would contact authorities. After she did, Lucas headed back on the Route. Upon coming to a small bridge, he was met by the yellowish Staravia that he'd seen the first day of his journey. It motioned towards the right fork in the road, the same path where the bodies lay. It then flew away hastily, but slightly slower than before. Lucas then noticed what happened to its wing. The wing was all bloody, and looked like someone and meant to hurt it. Lucas was enraged someone could do that and sleep at night. Lucas stomped down the right fork in the path.

The bodies lay there still. Lucas stepped around them, and continued. He arrived at what looked like a wind energy plant. Lucas saw that a man in the same outfit that the men in the path were wearing. He stomped up to the man.

"What did you do to that poor Staravia!" Lucas shouted.

"Back off. It has a shiny pelt. The boss would have promoted me if I skinned it for 'em." He responded, like Lucas was stupid.

"An' you're interrupting our business. Get out!" The man yelled as he slammed the door on Lucas.

"Oh great…" Lucas muttered. He heard an approaching person. Lucas prepared himself. He had no need. It was Looker!  
"I see you've successfully found Team Galactic. Great job. Now step aside please." Looker said as he inserted an odd key in the door. It morphed into the shape of the keyhole.

"Now, we might have fighting to do inside. Will you assist me, my friend?" Looker asked. Lucas needed no words. He just nodded. Looker used a powerful leg to smash the unlocked door open.

The air inside was old, and smelled of sweat. The man that locked the door had sprung up. WIth a powerful left hook, Looker knocked the man out cold. He handcuffed him and placed him near the door.  
"We learned martial arts in the academy." Looker explained, noticing Lucas's shocked expression. Looker motioned for Luke to go ahead. The building was extremely small. Lucas found the people they were looking for within a few minutes. There was a redhead in a strange uniform, a older man behind her with sandy hair, and man that could have been Lucas's grandpa at a computer, obviously being forced to do something. Lucas stepped into their line of sight boldly.

"Stop!"  
"I see we have a bold trainer. How'd you get in? A police friend? Oh nevermind. I'm Mars of Team Galactic, and I'd suggest you'd go before things get ugly." She said seductively, yet full of venom.

"You'll be the one leaving. What kind of sick person commanded this?" Lucas responded loudly.

"Our boss Cy- Oh nevermind. I'll send you home crying you little pest!" She shouted.

"Go Monferno!" Lucas yelled as Monferno jumped out of its Pokeball, ready to battle.

"Purugly." She said as the Pokeball burst open with a very plump looking Pokemon poised for action.

"Purugly use Fury Swipes." She said in a calm voice.

"I might be of service." The man behind her muttered.

"You're new. Buzz of." She told him, annoyed. Purugly ran at Monferno, but missed. Monferno jumped straight up, and smashed right back down on the Pokemon.

"Monferno use Mach Punch!" Lucas yelled. Monferno threw a punch that made Purugly fly back and smash into a heavy looking machine. Purugly fell into a fainted heap.

"You little… Fine. We've collected enough energy for Cyrus. Time to leave." She waved goodbye and threw a smoke grenade on the ground. Looker raced into the smoke, but came out empty handed. When the smoke cleared, there was no trace of anyone. The grunt that had been handcuffed was gone. Looker examined the old man on the floor who had been at the computer. He had his throat slit.

Lucas heard a small beaping noise. He rooted around with Looker until he found it. A small device that was counting down in red numbers.

30

29

28

27

Lucas grabbed it, and raced outside to dispose of it.

26

25

24

23

22

21

20

Lucas raced along the Route. He hopelessly realized wherever it went, it would cause destruction. Unless…

19

18

17

16

15

14

13

12

11

10

9

8

7

6

5

Lucas tossed the explosive high into the air. But it was by a flock of Starly!  
4

3

2

It happened so fast Lucas didn't even know it happened. A flash of blue blasted into the sky, and intercepted the bomb. It went flying towards the ground faster and faster.

1

The explosive shook Lucas. Whatever had risked its life for those other Pokemon was truly brave. Looker caught up with Lucas. Both of them wiped tears off their faces as the Pokemon sailed away, landing who knew where. They were so far away from it, they couldn't see it clearly enough.

The blue Pokemon landed with a thud in the Eterna Forest. Surrounded by strange Pokemon, the creature roared a mighty roar. It was badly burned from the explosion, and had bits of metal in it from the sinister device. It tried to get away. It collapsed into a heap after two steps. The sea blue eyes closed, as the Pokemon lay in the shadows of Eterna forest in pain.


	8. Legendary Healing

Lucas still was staring into the sky when the local police and reporters arrived. The wailing of the sirens brought him out of the trance. The police asked if he was ok, and went to investigate. Lucas was quickly interviewed by a few news teams before slipping out of their eyesight and heading deeper into the Route to find the Pokemon.

The Pokemon lay on the ground in extreme pain. It heard someone approaching.

Lucas trudged through the Route. It was nearing dusk. But Lucas refused to stop. He finally stopped when he arrived at the entrance of the forest.

"Sorry kid. Nobody enters until morning. We've had some strange cases of people that disappear when they go in at night. For your own safety, please come back tomorrow." The bearded Pokemon Ranger (Who was more like a circle then a square) said. Lucas grumbled, then walked away, to a nearby bush. He wasn't going to let them stop him.

The stars were so bright, and so was Lucas's plan. The Ranger stood in the same place vigilantly. Lucas had Monferno sneak around him into position. Gible got ready as well. With a grin, their plan was in action.

"Help!" Lucas shouted. The Ranger came running.

"What happened?" He asked frantically. Lucas pointed towards the darkness. Gible stepped out and started shooting rocks at them.

"That thing broke my ankle!" Lucas told him. The Ranger grabbed a Pokeball and tossed it at Gible. With a little punch, Gible rebounded the ball into the Ranger's face. He rubbed his face slowly. Gible started to advance.

"Lets go!" The Ranger said as he picked Lucas up and set him down on a rock about 10 meters closer to Eterna Forest. Lucas pointed farther away from the Forest.

"What's that? A fire?" Lucas motioned for him to go look. When he was about a meter away from the fire, it went out. Nothing was there. He rubbed his head in confusion. He was even more confused when he found the kid was gone.

"Maybe I should lay off the big mushrooms…" He told himself.

Lucas, GIble, and Monferno were giddy after fooling the Ranger. But after a few minuters, Lucas put on a serious face, and started looking for traces of the Pokemon. After a few minutes, Lucas found a mansion that seemed to just appear out of nowhere. It looked so creepy and haunted. Lucas shivered.  
"I'm never going in there…" He told them. What he didn't know, he would.

The windows were all cracked, the door seemed like it would fall down on whoever touched it, the roof was destroyed, and all the plants around it were dead. Lucas found a small crater near the house. The tracks lead straight to the house.

Lucas followed the tracks that seemed to be made by the limping creature.

"It's still alive! Or it was…." Lucas raced ahead, with Gible and Monferno close behind.

The house was so disgusting, Lucas couldn't think of a word for it. He looked around, and only found broken furniture, some papers which stated the owner of the mansion was a wealthy gentleman by the name of Baron von Gier. He had wanted to make this mansion a hotel, but mysteriously disappeared a few days later. The police that headed here to investigate disappeared as well. Lucas shuddered, realizing he was the fourth person to ever walk here. Lucas was anticipating they would have to look in the dark basement. Lucas took in a deep breath, and walked down the creaking staircase. It was a labyrinth of rooms down there. After searching every room, he made his way to the last room. He heard something brush up behind him. Then a noise that sounded like a little girl speaking. Next, silence. It was more scary then the other noises by far. Lucas turned around, and immediately regretted it. On the ceiling he had not noticed, was three corpses hanging on long metal hooks. There was a fourth hook waiting there. Lucas made a silent scream, and ran into the last room, slamming the door behind him.

Lucas gasped. On the floor was the Pokemon that had saved him.

It was a huge blue beast with white streamer like tails, a slim body, a large and hexagonal cerulean blue crest on its forehead, sea blue eyes, a white snout, diamond shaped spots, white underside and face, and once graceful thick purple mane. (I took this description from Bulbapedia. Just saying this so somebody doesn't get up in my face for not giving them credit.) Lucas felt small in its presence. But there was something else in the room.

The room had no windows, making it dark and shadowy. Enough for whatever was there to hide. Lucas ordered Monferno to find it with his fists.

"Ouch!" Shouted a feminine voice from the darkness. A blonde woman who wore a black overcoat, had stunning looks, long and shimmering hair, piercing gray eyes, and some sort of necklace that had a gray tear-drop shaped object strung on it.

"That hurt you b-" Cynthia stopped herself, noticing who the boy was. She regained her posture.

"Next time be careful. My name is Cynthia, and I study Pokemon Mythology. I don't believe we've formally met before?" She asked Lucas, knowing the answer was technically no.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lucas from Twinleaf Town. I just have one question. What Pokemon is this?" Lucas questioned her.

"This Pokemon is Suicune. There are many myths about it. Like iit follows a trainer it deems worthy, it has the ability to purify any water, and can walk on water. I discovered a few days ago it came to Sinnoh, and I'm curious to know why, It originating from the faraway Johto region. I followed it in here to heal it, but it seems no ordinary medicine can heal it." Cynthia rambled on.

"So will it… die?" Lucas asked in a small voice.

"Not if I can do something about it. But I cannot leave it here. It might get attacked by the Pokemon that dwell here, it might pass away, or it might try to get away, which are all bad ideas, considering its condition. I will need you to go and pick something up for me. A special medicine that was once used to cure a sick Ampharos that lived in the Olivine Lighthouse." Cynthia commanded of him.

"Where do I find this medicine?" Lucas asked her.

"It lies deep in Wayward cave, because it is too strong, and would take truly a skilled trainer to obtain it." Cynthia told him.

"One more thing…" Lucas said as he took his Pokedex out.

"SUICUNE THE AURORA POKEMON. IT HAS RARELY BEEN SEEN, AND IS THE EMBODIMENT OF THE NORTH WINDS. IT CAN RUN ON WATER. IN DOING SO, IT COMPLETELY PURIFIES THE WATER. ITS ELEGANCE DRIVES MANY PEOPLE TO HUNT FOR IT." The Pokedex reported. With a nod, Lucas sprinted out of the house, to Eterna City.

Lucas was panting by the time he reached Eterna City. He noticed it was much more polluted than Jubilife City, even though Eterna was smaller. Maybe the smokestack coming from the huge blue building had something to do with it. On many corners, stood men and women wearing suits, intimidating the crowd. Few looked like they were talking to themselves. Lucas passed by the Pokemart, Pokemon Center, Pokemon Gym, and a huge statue of two Legendary looking Pokemon that seemed to please his eyes. Lucas ran down cycling road, with a shouting man running behind him.

"Bikes only sir! Sir! Stop now!" He yelled at Lucas, who seemed to be ignoring him, and heading for the cave under the road. He watched as the boy disappeared into the darkness of the cave.

Lucas had Monferno lead the way with his flame, illuminating the area around where he was walking. The shadows that kept appearing on the walls made Lucas nervous. He heard a voice that sounded like it belonged to a small child.

"Anybody!?" The voice pleaded. Lucas and Monferno raced towards the voice.

The owner of the voice was a small girl with pink hair, pink shoes, and a look of pure terror on her face. Lucas turned to look at what she saw.

"Monferno use Flame Wheel!" Lucas shouted. Monferno charged at the creature that had gem eyes, and turned into a spinning ball of flames. The creature dodged it, then sent a shadowy blast at Monferno. Stumbling, Monferno used Flame Wheel again. This time, the creature was thrown back against the wall. Lucas scanned it with his Pokedex before it scurried away.

"SABLEYE THE DARKNESS POKEMON. SABLEYE'S APPETITE OF GEMS TRANSFORMS ITS EYES INTO PRECIOUS GEMSTONES. RARELY SEEN, SABLEYE USES SHARP CLAWS TO DIG UP GEMS TO NOURISH ITSELF." The Pokedex reported.

"Thank you. I'm Mira. You are?" Mira introduced herself.

"I'm Lucas! Sorry but I've got no time for chit chat. I gotta find the Secret Medicine hidden in this cave." Lucas told her.

"Oh! Wait! I know where it is! I'll tag along." She excitedly said as she started to direct him.

"Take a left here….. Now a right… Then go down here… Jump over this…." She told him as they made their way through the darkness.

"And boom! There it is!" She said, pointing to a bottle of yellow liquid that lay on a small rock. Lucas grabbed it, and they started to exit the cave.

Lucas thanked Mira, and headed back up Cycling Road to Eterna. The guard that chased him before was gone, and in his place stood a runty man with blue hair.

"Keep movin'!" The strange man yelled at Lucas.

Lucas was walking towards the mansion as the sun was rising with a beautiful hue of orange and red. Lucas started to remember a poem he had heard on the television about weather.

Red Morning sailors take warning. Red night sailors' delight.

He hurried along faster when he heard a slight rustling in a nearby bush. Lucas kept running, until he tripped on a rock. A Pokemon jumped out of a bush that was a few feet away from Lucas. It was a butterfly looking Pokemon. He quickly took a Pokeball out and threw it at the Pokemon. He then scanned it with his Pokedex.

"BEAUTIFLY THE BUTTERFLY POKEMON. DESPITE ITS APPEARANCE, IT HAS A SAVAGE NATURE. IT LOVES TO STICK ITS LONG, NARROW MOUTH IN ITS PREY, TO SUCK ITS FLUIDS. IT IS A GREAT POLLINATOR AS WELL." The Pokedex reported. Lucas stared as the ball shook three times. Pop.

Lucas put the new Pokeball in his bag and arrived at the entrance of the mansion. Something felt amiss.


	9. Stop Ghouling Around

Lucas raced in the mansion with an odd feeling. Something was definitely wrong. Lucas ran down the basement, sprinted past the hooks and bodies, and stopped when he looked inside the room.

Cynthia was kneeled over the glorious beast.

"It's…... " She didn't have to complete her sentence. Lucas placed the Secret Potion on the ground next to Suicune. A tear came to his eyes.

"I should have been faster….." He started to beat himself up.

"No. It was useless anyways…. I should have gone to get it….. It's not your fault…" She trailed off. Lucas looked at the body. Lucas thought to himself.

Unless we could enter the spirit world…..

"Cynthia! That's it! Do you have a… ghost Pokemon with you?" Lucas asked with

a burst of energy.

"Yes I do. Spiritomb." She said as she threw a Pokeball releasing a sinister

looking Pokemon that made Lucas shiver. Lucas scanned it with the Pokedex.

"SPIRITOMB THE FORBIDDEN POKEMON. AFTER CAUSING TROUBLE 500 YEARS AGO, SPIRITOMB WAS BOUND TO AN ODD KEYSTONE BY A SPELL WHERE IT CANNOT DO FURTHER HARM. IT WAS ORIGINALLY BANISHED TO THE KEYSTONE FOR BEING TOO WICKED. IT IS MADE UP OF 108 SOULS." The Pokedex reported.

"If we could get Spiritomb to take us to the spirit world, than-" Lucas was saying.

"We could find Suicune's soul and get him back." Cynthia finished for him. She pondered for a few minutes.

"Ok, but we'll have to be careful." She told Lucas.

"Spiritomb we need to get to and from the spirit world. Can you help us?" Cynthia addressed the Pokemon. With a wink, they were both whisked away.

Lucas and Cynthia landed in a shadowy looking world. Everything was dark and walking around without a care in the world. Cynthia looked back and noticed the portal (The way they had been brought into the spirit world) was slowly getting smaller.

"The portal opened by Spiritomb will only be temporary, so we'll have to be quick. Remember: Stick together." Cynthia told him as they set across the desolate landscape in search of a soul.

Lucas shivered as a few Pokemon and people passed him. They had dark holes where their eyes should have been, and they just kept on floating like Lucas and Cynthia weren't there. The landscape seemed familiar. It hit Lucas like a ton of bricks. It was the outskirts of Jubilife City. The duo entered the shadowy city, which was as crowded as usual, even in the afterlife. A few more minutes of searching uncovered where they would find Suicune's soul: near the water.

Every soul seemed to be by what they loved most. The ones who looked like they were scientists and other kinds of people who only had lived to discover and learn were all standing near the Poketch Company Building, which meant one thing: They sold Poketches to souls. Cynthia and Lucas observed this silently as they headed towards the west gate.

Cynthia had her own thoughts on her mind.

Lucas might be here soon… Stop thinking like this! I wonder if grandpa is down here? Might this cause some sort of time paradox if one was to visit a lost one? These questions will never get answered…

"There it is!" Lucas shouted, bringing Cynthia out of her trace. Suicune's soul was blue, and blended with the water. Lucas walked up to it and tried to grab it. The soul slipped away. Lucas lunged at it again, this time with his bag open. Surprisingly, this worked. The soul struggled as Lucas held the bag shut, hurrying along with Cynthia to the portal.

The scenery was all a blur. Cynthia raced into the shrinking portal, followed by Lucas. The portal closed shut with an odd sound that seemed to come from everywhere.

"Thanks Spiritomb." Cynthia said as Spiritomb returned to its Pokeball. Lucas opened his bag. A burst of blue soul flashed, and flew into the body of Suicune. Lucas handed the Secret Potion to Cynthia, who gave the bottle to Suicune, who slowly drained the remaining liquid. After a few minutes of silence, Suicune sat up.

Thank you my friend.

"What?" Lucas questioned, looking around the room for the source of the voice he had heard.

 _It is me, Suicune._

Both Cynthia and Lucas were staring at Suicune, clearly at a loss for words.

 _I'd like to thank you two for going through everything to save me. I have been watching over you Lucas, because I feel you are truly destined to become a great Pokemon trainer, as well as a great Pokemon lover. Thank you, and next time we meet my friend… I'll just let you ponder on that until our next meeting. Farewell._

With a flash of wind, Suicune was gone.

"Lets get out of this dusty house." Cynthia proposed to Lucas.

"Thanks for helping Lucas. I'll be going." Cynthia headed off on the path to Eterna,

leaving Lucas deep in thought.

Dark clouds began to form and head closer to Eterna City, bearing great lighting bolts, and blinding rain. What lay above the clouds was even more fearsome.

In Celestic Town the town elder took a long look at the darkening sky.

"Is it bad?" The second oldest man asked. The town elder took a second before she answered.

"Yes."


	10. Galactic Storm

Dark storm clouds rolled over the center part of Sinnoh. Lucas rushed into Eterna City. The streets were nearly deserted. People were advised to be inside- in case stray lightning bolts. Lucas looked into the dark sky. It was almost if the clouds were being controlled by something. They were going too fast. Lucas spotted something soaring in the sky that landed gracefully on the giant blue building.

"Young'un! Get in some shelter. This storm might be as bad as the one that was… I think twenty years ago?" An old man told Lucas. But the boy didn't responded. He ran into the blue building, with his mind set on finding out what the object was.

The air inside the building was moldy and smelled of cigarettes and armpits. The desk lady smiled at Lucas and told him in a nasty tone:

"Get out of here. This is the Galactic Headquarters for Eterna. Shoo before-" Lucas threw Monferno's Pokeball at her. He slightly misjudged where it would land, so the little metal ball smashed into her face, knocking her off her chair and behind the desk. Lucas went around and found her laying on the ground, unconscious. Lucas took Monferno's pokeball and headed up the stairs. When he heard voices, Lucas would hide behind a nearby box, or object that was just randomly laying down. The people that passed him all had the same uniform on. They had blue bowl haircuts, and an odd space (looking) suit that had a "G" on it. Lucas finally reached the top floor. On it was a staircase to the open roof, where it had landed. Lucas noticed that on the roof there was a giant lightning rod, that the storm was about cover. And this was by far the tallest building in Eterna. Lucas made a note to self.

 _Near it is a bad place to be!_

The lighting rod just ran to a pile of wood, and into the building. If it got hit then the building would surely erupt in flames. Whoever put it there had put little thought into it. Or maybe too much thought. Lucas found the object on the roof. It looked like a yellow bird, with fake flames sticking out the back of its wings. The bird seemed so familiar. Lucas heard footsteps over the loud booming of thunder and the pounding of rain against the whole city.

"So you came to sightsee? I'm afraid I can't let you stay any longer. If you win, you're free to go. If not, then I hope you have a soft landing." Said the woman that came on the roof. She had an obnoxious color of pink, as the coloring of her bowl haircut. It was like everyone else, except she had a short ponytail and bun in the back.. She threw a Great Ball, releasing a Skuntank. Lucas thought for a second.

 _Monferno and Gible wouldn't be good in this downpour. But I guess I have to use one of them._

Monferno came out of his Pokeball with a fiery blast.

"Monferno Fury Swipes!" Lucas shouted over the pounding rain that sounded like thousands of shards of glass being shattered over and over again.

"Skuntank use Smokescreen." She replied in a calm manner. Monferno charged at Skuntank, only to be sprayed. Lucas watched in horror as Monferno stumbled, tripped, and went over the edge.

"Time to join him." The woman said. She was about to return Skuntank, when a huge blast collided with Skuntank, fainting it. It was Cynthia!

Monferno had been caught by her Togekiss. She was riding her Garchomp, who had fired the blast at Skuntank.

"We don't have any time. Quickly, we have to escape this place!" She shouted to get heard in the storm. Lucas didn't need any more words. He got on Garchomp with Cynthia, and they flew at mach speed, coming to a nice stop at the Pokemon Center. They entered and were greeted by a man who had a hat covering his face and a long overcoat.

"I believe you two have met?" Cynthia told the two men.

"Yes. At Valley Windworks I believe." The man responded, and lifted his hat. It was Looker.

"Lucas, I wish we had time for formality, but we have a problem at hand. I alerted the

authorities, but we could use your help. I'll try to explain it…" Looker said clearing his throat.

"Cynthia, whom I've already met before I met you, called me and explained this could be no ordinary storm. She grew up in Celestic Town, where they passed down legends of many powerful Pokemon. Including the three Pokemon known as Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. Although they are powerful, they cannot stand each other, and only think of power when they are near each other. The last storm caused by Zapdos, or influenced by Zapdos, was about nineteen years ago. So Zapdos caused this, but why? I tracked a Moltres fake, made cleverly by Team Galactic's Admin, Charon. He's brilliant, and a slippery customer. They attracted Zapdos here with it. Any ideas?" Looker finally paused, totally out of breath.

"They had a huge lightning rod up there. It probably would set fire to the building if lighting ever struck it." Lucas informed Looker.

"No. Destruction's not what they want. The storm would probably put it out. They want something…" Cynthia added.

"Power!" Lucas yelped.

"They wanted power at Valley Windworks, right? They didn't get quite enough there." Lucas told them.

"Yes, they are planning something. But what?!" Looker thought out loud. Suddenly there was a giant boom heard.

Looker, Cynthia, and Lucas burst out of the Pokemon Center and watched as the Galactic Building got struck again. Nobody said a word as the building caught fire. Looker was deep in thought, Lucas was looking around and seeing if anything else would catch fire. Cynthia was like Looker, thinking. There were no shouts or screams. After the building burned down, the storm began to get better.

"Was that their plan?" Lucas asked. The trio made their way over to the ashes of the wrecked building. Something shiny caught Lucas's eye.

"What's that?" Lucas pointed at it. Cynthia bent down and inspected it.

"It was connected the the lighting rod….." Cynthia said gravely. Looker and Lucas followed the length of it. It lead to a

"Generator." Lucas chimed in.

"They're pretty cunning. The lightning rod not only burned down their building to get rid of their presence, but it also provided them the power they needed. Very cunning indeed." Looker thought out loud.

"But I've failed once again…." He groaned.

"No you didn't. Look." Lucas pointed to a few objects left under the rumble. Looker bent down and picked up two cards with a "G" on them.

"Thank you for your help Cynthia and Lucas. I must be going now." Looker told them as he rushed off.

"Sometimes I wonder why this world of ours is filled with evil men. Pardon the expression." Cynthia said quietly. She wandered off into Eterna as the sun began its descent.

Lucas took a walk through Eterna. He stopped at two giant statues of Pokemon. Even carved in stone, their strong presence made Lucas shudder.  
"That one's Palkia. The other's Dialga. Palkia controls space, and Dialga controls time." An old man piped up from a nearby bench.

"What about that one that looks like it had a statue and plate?" Lucas asked the old timer.

"Ah. That statue and plate were stolen only recently. It had a Pokemon that controls both Pokemon. Whoever sculpted it put a little too much detail in it. I believe he used to live on Route 217, but nobody's heard of him in months….." The man trailed off. Lucas headed back and took his team to get healed at the Pokemon Center, As soon as they were all ready for battle, Lucas raced to get to the Eterna Gym. Outside the gym was a sign boasting names of trainers who had beat the gym leader. Lucas burst into the gym when he read the last name recorded.

 _Barry (From Twinleaf Town)_

 **Hello guys! ThePokemonGuy176 here! Please give some criticism (So I can improve my fanfiction for all readers). Expect the next part to be released in a few days (Thursday-Sunday).**


	11. Every Rose has its Thorn

The gym smelled like flowers and girly perfume. Lucas gagged, but pressed on. He took a short walk over a green bridge-like structure over a patch of thorn bushes, to a large platform meant for the gym leader. Standing there was the Eterna City gym leader.

"Hey. I'm the Gardenia, the gym leader in Eterna. I'm guessing you came for a badge?" She asked Lucas, motioning to a rack of badges behind her. Lucas spotted three Pokeballs on her belt. She had orange and black hair, eyes colored like autumn, a green top, green boots (Probably used when she gardened), and orange(ish) shorts. Lucas nodded.

"Ok, I guess I'll start this battle….. Go Turtwig!" Gardenia shouted as she threw her Pokeball, starting the battle. Lucas quickly recognized it as the Pokemon Barry had battled him with back when they had just received their first Pokemon. Lucas considered who he should send out, and chose Gible.

"Gible use Dragon Rage!" Lucas hollered.

"Turtwig use Razor Leaf!" Gardenia told Turtwig. Gible's Dragon Rage went so fast even blinking could have missed it. The blue burst of energy threw Turtwig back and made it not able to carry out Razor Leaf. Lucas grinned and high fived Gible.

"Great job buddy!" Lucas thanked him.

"Ok, time for you….. Go Cherrim!" She said as she tossed a Pokeball, releasing a Pokemon wrapped in purple petals. Lucas quickly scanned it with his Pokedex.

"CHERRIM THE BLOSSOM POKEMON. IT ONLY BLOOMS IN TIMES OF INTENSE SUNLIGHT, AND IS A VERY CHEERFUL POKEMON WHEN OUT OF ITS BUD. IT TRIES TO MAKE UP FROM WHEN IT IS IN ItS BUD, WHICH IS A MORE DEFENSIVE STATE." The Pokedex reported. Lucas kept Gible in.

"Gible use Take Down!" Lucas shouted.

"Cherrim, Magical Leaf." Gardenia ordered. Surprisingly, Cherrim's attack hit first. The multi colored leaves hurt Gible alarmingly too much. Gible tried to stand for a few seconds on his shaky legs, but collapsed in a fainted heap.

"Good effort." Lucas murmured as he pulled his last Pokeball out (Besides Butterfree, which he kept in his bag). He felt the energy bursting from inside the Pokeball.

"Monferno lets get 'em!" Lucas commanded.

"Cherrim use Safeguard." Gardenia told her Pokemon, knowing it would go down against the fire type, and wanting to pass somewhat of an advantage onto her last Pokemon.

"Monferno use Flame Wheel!" Lucas shouted. Monferno went first, smashing into Cherrim at high speeds, in a flaming ball of fire. Cherrim hit the wall and fell into a fainted heap.

"Great job Cherrim." Gardenia said, looking at her Pokeball.

"Last one…. Roserade go!" Gardenia announced as her Pokeball produced an odd Pokemon with two different colored flower hands and a green body. Lucas took the time that Gardenia was putting her Pokeball on her belt to scan it,

"ROSERADE THE BOUQUET POKEMON. IT MOVES WITH THE GRACE OF A BEAUTIFUL DANCER. IT ATTRACTS PREY WITH SWEET HONEY AND WHIPS THEM WITH ITS THORNY ARMS AND POISONOUS FLOWERS. THE STRONGER THE SCENT, THERE IS MORE, OR STRONGER POISON." The Pokedex stated. Lucas inhaled deeply, and nearly fainted. The smell was overpowering and was an odd mix of hating it and loving it.

"Roserade use Stun Spore." Gardenia ordered.

"Monferno, Flame Wheel!" Lucas shouted. Monferno charged at Roserade, and got into a ball of flames, preparing for impact. Roserade just stood there. Then, in one swift movement, sidestepped it, and jabbed Monferno with the left flower. Monferno tumbled to the ground and stood up. He kept twitching, like he was stuck in place.

"Monerno, Flame Wheel again." Lucas tried again.

"Roserade, Magical Leaf." Gardenia told her Pokemon. Monferno just stood in place, and was clearly struggling to move. The multi colored leaves only seemed to annoy Monferno, leaving almost no marks on him. After about the fifth turn of urging Flame Wheel and getting hit with Magical Leaf, Monferno bursted forward and smashed fiery into Roserade. The smoke cleared, leaving Monferno sitting down and Roserade fainted near the wall.  
"Great job buddy! I'll heal you up." Lucas thanked Monferno and returned him. He then turned to Gardenia.

"Nice battling skills. With skills like that, you might even be able to beat the Champion! I forget their name through… So here's the Forest Badge. More Pokemon and People will respect you, and you'll be able to LEGALLY cut down small trees." Gardenia told him. Lucas cheerfully walked out and went to the Pokemon Center. He healed his Pokemon, and talked to the Bike Shop Manager. He was an elderly man who loved the outdoors, and gave Lucas a bike for free.

"You're too kind. I can't take this." Lucas tried to stop him.

"No, but I want you to have it. I heard from Gardenia that you wanted to become a Pokemon trainer. To get down Cycling Road (LEGALLY), which is just south of here, you'll need a bike. So take it." The Manager told him. He wouldn't take "No" for an answer. Lucas walzed out of the shop and headed south, with Cycling Road ahead.

 **ThePokemonGuy176 here! Feel free to drop a review to tell me what you think. Anything you say, I'll use it to improve the story. I hope you'll continue to follow the story of Lucas as it progresses.**


	12. An Overdose of Ghost

Lucas breezed down Cycling Road on his new bike. He came to a stop at the end, and got off his bike, totally out of breath. Lucas pressed a small button on the bike that made it fold up and miraculously lose about 75% of its weight (NOT MASS), enabling it to be put into a backpack. Lucas walked along the path, passing trainers engrossed in battles. He was fiddling with his Poketch, updating it, and using some of its cooler features. It could play music, find hidden objects, set alarms, tell the time, and tell what types would be effective against other types. Lucas came to a stop at the entrance to the looming mountain that stood before him like a giant. You couldn't go over, above, and to the sides of it. You had to go straight through.

"C'mon guys." Lucas said in a small voice, releasing his three Pokemon. Out popped Beautifly, Monferno, and Gible.

"Can you guys help again? Please? T-there's a cave." Lucas told them in a shaky voice. Gible gave a thumbs up, and Monferno jumped on Lucas's shoulder. Beautifly immediately went to Gible and tried to insert its tongue into him. Gible ran around wildly.

"Hey! Come back!" Lucas shouted, returning Beautifly to its Pokeball. Lucas placed the Pokeball on his belt, and with his Pokemon, stepped into the darkness of Mount Coronet.

The darkness seemed like a dark cloud hanging over everything in the cave. Lucas took a step to his right and found himself sinking into bad smelling water.

"Hel-mhhh!" Lucas screamed, but the sound was almost muffled by the water. Monferno and Gible dived in, but not before putting out Monferno's flame. The two Pokemon dragged Lucas back on land.

"Tha-thanks g-guys. I don't kn-know how to swim." Lucas admitted weakly. After a few minutes of silence and laying down, Lucas and his Pokemon trudged along.

The light almost blinded them when they exited the cave, which lead to a series of tall bridges with drops that ended in a watery death for anyone that slipped. Lucas recalled his Pokemon, and walked slowly across. A roaring waterfall took his attention off the bridge, but he continued forward anyways. After reaching dry land Lucas saw the Hearthome City gate.

After a slow walk he arrived at Sinnoh's biggest city. It was simply breathtaking. The buildings seemed to touch the sky. Lucas made note of the locations of the contest hall, gym, Pokemon Center, PokeMart, cathedral, and amity park. Lucas went into the Pokemon Center and asked Nurse Joy to heal his Pokemon, and he sat down on the couch for a few minutes.

"Hello!" An old man who was also sitting down greeted Lucas.

"Have you ever thought of giving your Pokemon nicknames?" The man asked.

"No." Lucas answered. The man explained how you needed your Pokemon to agree with the nickname. Lucas nodded politely, and retrieved his healed Pokemon from Nurse Joy. He thanked her, then headed out.

Lucas let Gible and Monferno out, and sat down.

"Guys, whaddya think of being nicknamed?" Lucas asked the two Pokemon. Both nodded and gave a thumbs up. Lucas looked at Monferno first.

"How about…. Ignis?" Lucas thought out loud. Monferno jumped up and started hugging Lucas.

"I guess it's a yes!" Lucas chuckled. Next he eyed Gible, who was sitting patiently.

"Maybe….. Draco?" Lucas asked him. Gible nodded, and also ran to Lucas. Now he was even closer to his beloved Pokemon. Lucas and his Pokemon marched to the gym, prepared for battle.

"Whaddya mean she's not here?" Lucas asked a gym trainer standing at the door.

"She went somewhere. Might have been Amity Square or the Contest Hall. Perhaps even the Poffin House. Wherever she is, she isn't here." The woman said. Lucas and his Pokemon searched Hearthome City, defeated of spirit. Gible nudged Lucas towards to the contest hall.

The air that leaked out of the contest hall hit Lucas like one thousand pounds of bricks. It was very chilly, and smelled very odd. Like burning food, pool water, fresh grass, and other unidentifiable blended odors. As he walked in, he was greeted by a familiar and a new person.

"Mom!" Lucas said, rushing to his mother with a hug.

"Whaddya doing here?" Lucas asked.

"I was just taking a little vacation. In fact, I used to perform here all the time." She answered.

"You did?" Lucas was shocked. This was a side of his mother he never knew.

"Yup. In fact, later go check out the winners' photos all the way over to the left." She said, pointing to the area.

"I was seeing how this generation was doing in contests. I was amazed at some performences. See you later Lucas." She said, pecking him on the cheek with a kiss.

"Oi! You are here for gym battle? Many people are." Said a purple haired woman who looked stunning in her purple dress, and had a considerly amount of makeup on.

"Yes?" Lucas said, confused.

"I see you at gym." She replied, leaving Lucas scratching his head.

Lucas entered the gym, and in no time flat beat all the gym trainers with Draco and Ignis. After solving the odd puzzle in the gym, Lucas entered a large room. Standing at the end was the purple haired lady.

"Oi! I am Fantina, the gym leader of this city. You wish to challenge me?" She chuckled in her french accent.

"Yes." Echoed off the walls.

"Go Duskull." She said, releasing a very scary looking Pokemon. Lucas shivered while scanning it with his Pokedex.

"DUSKULL THE REQUIEM POKEMON. IT IS SAID THAT IT SCARES AND TAKES THE SPIRITS OF BAD KIDS AWAY. IT HAS THE ABILITY TO FLOAT THROUGH SOLID OBJECTS ON WILL. IT WILL DOGGEDLY CHASE PREY, BUT THE CHASE ALWAYS STOPS AT SUNRISE." The Pokedex reported.

"It's just a Pokemon….. Just a Pokemon…" Lucas told himself quietly.

"Let's go Draco!" Lucas shouted. Draco popped out and gave Lucas a thumbs up.

"Use Future Sight Duskull." Fantina boomed.

"Draco, use Dragon Rage. Remember! No normal type attacks!" Lucas shouted. Duskull went first, but it didn't look like he used an attack. He just made a small flash of pink light above himself that disappeared. Draco blasted blue energy towards it, and Duskull fainted in a heap. But Fantina seemed to only be laughing, even though she was one Pokemon down.

Draco was glowing with an intense light.

"You're evolving!?" Lucas was shocked. Out of the light came what looked like a taller and more bulky Gible. His teeth were insanely sharp, and he had claw hands. In their moment of triumph, Draco was blasted to the wall with a giant ball of psychic energy.

"That was future power." She announced in an obnoxious voice.

"Good job Draco. You heal up for a bit." Lucas thanked him and returned him to his Pokeball.

"Now Ignis, let's beat 'em!" Lucas blasted, releasing Ignis.

"Haunter, let's win." She told her Pokeball before releasing a purple Pokemon that made Lucas break out in a cold sweat. Lucas scanned it.

"HAUNTER THE GAS POKEMON. IT LIKES TO LICK FOES AND OTHERS, WHICH CAUSES UNCONTROLLABLE SHAKING, IN SOME CASES UNTIL DEATH. IT CAN SLIP THROUGH SOLID OBSTACLES AND LOVES DARKNESS." The Pokedex reported.

"Looks like it's your turn Ignis! Use Flame Wheel!" Lucas shouted.

"Haunter put it to sleep before it knocks you out!" Fantina ordered her Pokemon. Haunter hit Ignis with a strange attack, and in mid air Ignis fell to the ground in sleep.

"Ignis wake up and use Flame Wheel!" Lucas shouted. Ignis slept on, still stuck in Haunter's attack.

"Shadow Claw." Fantina told Haunter. The purple Pokemon pounded the sleeping Ignis with swipes from sharp claws that floated with Haunter.

"Please wake up!" Lucas urged. Ignis opened his eyes after being hit with Shadow Claw a sixth time. Lucas didn't even have to say anything. Ignis smashed into Haunter with a blast of fire. Ignis jumped back. Haunter was fainted.

"Oi, my last one." Fantina told him.

"You good Ignis?" Lucas asked the exhausted Pokemon. With a thumbs up, the battle resumed.

"Let's finish them off Mismagius!" Fantina said, releasing a Pokemon that sent chills down his spine. Lucas scanned it with his shaking hands.

"MISMAGIUS THE MAGICAL POKEMON. IT CHANTS INCARNATIONS THAT TORTURE AND GIVE VICTIMS EXTREME HEADACHES. BUT, SOME CRIES GIVE HAPPINESS AND HEALTH. IT APPEARS WHERE YOU WILL LEAST EXPECT IT." The Pokedex reported.

"Ignis use-"

"Mismagius use shadow ball!" Fantina shouted.

"Ignis use Flame Wheel!" Lucas roared as Ignis was hit by a dark blob. Ignis bursted into a run and smashed into Mismagius.

"Psybeam!" Fantina ordered Mismagius. Ignis flew back and smashed into the wall.

"Ignis. If you can go on, use Flame Wheel!" Lucas told him.

"Mismagius use confuse ray!" Fantina commanded. Ignis got up, and started towards Mismagius. He was hit halfway by a small ball of light, that he tried to swat away. He got to Mismagius and everything was silent for a few seconds. Ignis blasted himself into Mismagius.

"Oi! You got me….." Fantina sighed. She handed him the Relic Badge.

"Might I suggest going to Veilstone for your next badge." Fantina told him as he walked out, admiring his new gym badge, with Ignis perched on his shoulder. The sun was setting soon, and the city was getting dim, like a monster sleeping.

"I didn't know it was this late. Let's go and rest up at the Pokemon Center for tomorrow." Lucas told Ignis, and returned him to his Pokeball.

 **Thanks for reading so far! Feel free to PM me, or drop a review. I appreciate all the favorites, likes, follows, and everything else. (Also, this is set like Platinum, because honestly I've never played Diamond or Pearl)**


	13. A Friend's Farewell

**ThePokemonGuy176 here! Time to update this story. Until June (22?), I might stop posting chapters to my fanfictions as fast because of finals (Play dramatic/scary music). So enjoy the next chapter of this fanfiction.**

Lucas was in a dream. But it was more like a nightmare. He was wandering Hearthome, but instead of people, the broad streets were lined with shadows and ghosts. They all began to chase him, grinning with their sinister grins. It was nearing sunset, and everywhere he looked, there were the shadows. Lucas turned and-

"Hmm?" Lucas woke. He looked around, and realized where he was again. Lucas quickly got dressed and headed out.

The sun had already arisen a few hours ago, so Lucas's stomach groaned with hunger. His stomach was like a clock. Whenever it was time to eat, it alerted him. Usually around 7:45 AM, 12:10 PM, 3:50 PM, and 9:00 PM. Lucas headed into the market that was set near the entrance of Hearthome and bought some food for the road. Looking at the signs, Lucas headed towards Solaceon Town on Route 209.

Along the way to Solaceon Town there were a few battles. Ignis completely crushed all the challengers, and was full of confidence. Lucas sat down halfway through Route 209 and let all of his Pokemon out. Draco and Ignis played tag, chasing each other around the grassy meadows. Beautifly was watching Lucas from a tree, waiting for breakfast to be ready. As soon as Lucas had cooked everything, Ignis, Beautifly, and Draco came in and were served.

"You guys like it?" Lucas asked. The response was three nods.

"I learned cooking like this a few summers ago. I was super hungry and lunch wasn't for another few hours so I-"

"You there!" A low voice butted in from behind Lucas.

"Yes?" Lucas turned. There was a biker, who had a Pokeball attached to his belt. He had several scars across his ugly face, was wearing a black jacket, and was either fat or ripped.

"Battle me!" He grunted. Lucas shrugged, and sent out Beautifly, as Draco and Ignis sat around eating.

"Go Riolu!" He blared. Out popped a small blushish Pokemon who had an odd look on his cute little face. It was a mix between anger and fear. Lucas quickly scanned it.

"RIOLU THE EMANATION POKEMON. THIS STRONG POKEMON CAN SENSE AURAS. THEY CAN RUN THROUGH THE ENTIRE NIGHT WITHOUT STOPPING. AURAS COME IN WAVES, AND RIOLU CAN RELEASE AURAS TO COMMUNICATE OR BATTLE." The Pokedex reported. Lucas put it back in his pocket and pondered for a second.

"RIOLU USE COUNTER." He shouted.

"Beautifly, stun spore." Lucas rebutted. Riolu was covered a yellow and powdery dust that disabled it from moving by waves of the chemical streaming through its body.

"RIOLU GET MOVING!" He commanded.

"Beautifly, gust." Lucas said. Beautifly blasted Riolu with a strong gust of wind, and knocked Riolu right out.

"Ugg….." He moaned. His eyes shined for a moment, and then he turned to Lucas.

"I'll tell ya what. Riolu for that Beautifly." He said. With the expression he had on, "No" wouldn't be an answer. Lucas stared at Beautifly Pokeball. Of course they've had their problems and differences, but Lucas always had a little appreciation for Beautifly. They quickly switched Pokeballs, and the biker biked off, leaving clouds of dust behind his loud motorcycle. Lucas released Riolu, and observed it.

"Want one?" Lucas asked, offering an extra poffin he had made to the small Pokemon. Riolu shook his head and knocked the poffin the ground. Lucas picked it up and ate it and began to clean up camp. As Lucas did this, Ignis and Draco checked out Riolu. Draco tried talking to it but Riolu turned the other way. When Ignis approached it, Riolu threw a sloppy punch at Ignis, but missed badly and hit the ground hard. Lucas put his backpack on and hurried them along to Solaceon Town.

Entering the town, the air was thick with death and decay. Riolu shuddered as they hurried along the dirt path. Lucas offered his hand to it, and Riolu took it. Ignis jumped on Lucas's shoulder as well. Walking through the town, they felt everybody's eyes on them from the nice looking houses. Draco huddled close to Lucas as well. He swore that he could hear people loading guns. Entering the Pokemon Center, Lucas was greeted by a worried Nurse Joy.

"Young man. You might want to stay somewhere else for now. There's a plague sweeping this town.

"What?" Lucas asked like he didn't hear her.

"Just yesterday we lost five people to PokeRus Fever." She had a moment a silence, tears trickling down her face. A loud bang interrupted it. People were pounding the front door down.

"Oh no." Nurse Joy rushed Lucas behind the counter. Lucas quickly returned everybody to their Pokeballs.

"Wait, did you have a Gabite?" Nurse Joy whispered, hearing the people's shouts get louder.

"Yes." Lucas responded.

"Oh no." Nurse Joy said again. Lucas scratched his head and asked why it was so bad.

"There's a myth that Gabite's scales heal anything. Including PokeRus Fever." She gulped. Lucas looked at Draco's Pokeball, and hid it in his bag.

People streamed through the Pokemon Center, searching for the Gabite they had seen earlier. Nobody helped up or walked around the fallen nurse. While the coughing crowd of people searched the Pokemon Center, Lucas was hurrying into deep forest to the east to avoid the massive horde of angry and sick townspeople.

Lucas kept running until he was out of breath. He quickly released everyone.

"What are we going to do!?" He said as he pulled out a bagel and began to stress eat. Ignis and Draco babbled in Pokemon language and Riolu was leaning on a nearby tree listening.

"Riolu?" Lucas asked. Riolu perked up, but quickly went back to acting like he didn't care.

"Can you please translate?" With a nod, Riolu began to make several odd hand gestures.

"One passing Starly said there was a cure in the Ruins." He heard a voice. It might have been Ignis.

"Wow." Lucas said bewildered. Riolu nodded modestly.

"Wait." He motioned for everyone to stop.

"Draco, return." He said. Draco obediently let himself be returned.

"Let's go." The group headed farther into the woods.

Next to the ruins was a ruined house. It looked so ancient. Yet smoke was coming out of the old chimney and darkening the beginning of the Solaceon Ruins. Lucas used the ancient knocker. After what felt like a year, a wrinkled old lady came to the door.

"Come in." She told him. Lucas, Ignis, and Riolu walked in and sat down at the long table in the house. The lady sat on the other side.

"I'm guessing you're going to the ruins for the cure?" She asked.

"Yeah. How'd you-"

"Know? You're the seventh person." She replied, laughing faintly.

"Isn't seven-"  
"Unlucky? Maybe. But if you can get the cure, I'd like you to take care of something." She told him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"That's for later." She cackled.

"Beware the letters!" Her voice followed Lucas into the dark ruins.

Ignis was going ahead to light the way. Gabite was directly behind Lucas to make sure nothing was coming from behind. Riolu was in Lucas's arms, refusing to act scared. They descended deeper into the cave.


	14. Into the Ruins

Lucas bit his lip as they went further down into the seemingly endless cave. Ignis was a few steps ahead leading and lighting up the way. Draco took up the rear. Lucas clutched Riolu as a thud resounded in the darkness. Something stirred.

Draco tackled the place the sound was coming from. He rubbed his face, coming back to the group. He had hit a wall. Gabite blushed a bit. Ignis smiled heartily, and for the first time since Lucas had got him, Riolu smiled.

"We still gotta find that cure." Lucas reminded them. Ignis nodded, and lead them down a staircase chiseled into the rock. Every once and awhile there was a small noise. It sounded like something hovering behind them. After they had been down the first few staircases Lucas stopped to look at the cryptic message carved in the wall. The words had eyes and looked like they were moving. Reading it sent shivers down Lucas's spine. He made out the words BEWARE and DEEPER.

"We…."

"We gotta press on." Lucas told himself. Something grabbed him. The hands were rough and choked him with a neck hold and were covering his mouth.

The hand was dirty and clutched his neck. His Pokemon needed no further signal. Ignis hit it firmly in the chest. That brought Lucas down with it. He tried to scream but whatever it was, it had great strength. Riolu pried the cold hands off and Lucas moved out of the way.

"Draco use tackle!" His voice echoed off the walls and boomed everywhere. Draco charged forward and a thud was heard.

"Ignis." Lucas said, motioning for him to light it up. Ignis used his flames for them to see who the attacker was. It was a man!

The man was clearly in bad shape. He had blood covering his dirty, brown beard and on his clothes. His clothes were torn and ragged, and he had a strange look in his eyes. Like a wild animal driven into a corner. He looked like he was in his mid 30's and had a pair of shattered glasses on his face. A torn backpack that had nothing left was strapped to his broad shoulders.

"Are you ok sir?" Lucas asked.

"They-they did it." He rambled.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"I went in here looking for a cure. Yes….. Yes….. A cure." He said.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"My-my poor Pokemon got hit by it and I got it. I. I. I heard some locals saying a cure was deep in the ruins. So I went. I went." His deep voice got higher and more shrill.

"It's ok. I'm down here looking for a cure too." Lucas assured him.

"No. I saw it. But the letters. I should have listened." He kept talking.

"Letters?" Lucas had no idea what he was saying. He probably didn't either.

"I should have listened. But I didn't. I DIDN'T!" He yelled. Lucas watched as the man walked past him and disappeared into the darkness. But they went deeper.

The darkness was so thick that you could taste it. The smell that surrounded Lucas was the smell of a decomposing corpse and a mixture of fresh blood. Ignis stepped forward and swiped something from the air. It was some sort of strange letter. But it had an eye.

"What is that?" Lucas asked. He quickly used his Pokedex.

"UNKNOWN THE SYMBOL POKEMON. THESE POKEMON HANG ON WALLS AND SEEM TO COMMUNICATE THROUGH THEIR PSYCHIC POWERS. THERE ARE MANY DIFFERENT KINDS OF THEM AND IT IS A MYSTERY IF UNKNOWN OR LANGUAGE CAME FIRST. ONE IS HARMLESS BUT A GROUP CAN BE DANGEROUS BECAUSE OF THE POWER." The Pokedex stated.

"They don't look that powerful." Lucas said as he poked the thin Pokemon. It moved forward and stuck to his upper arm. Lucas tried prying it off but it was stuck on pretty good.

"Maybe it'll come off on its own." Lucas told himself. They kept going for a few more floors until they were at a large room with strange characters on the walls all around one small platform. On the platform was a disk (HM), a nugget of pure gold that shined brightly, a bright pink intense, a dark pink plate, and a bottle full of some sort of liquid.

"The cure." Lucas whispered. Lucas carefully put it in his bag and took all of the other items except the nugget.

"Must be a trap?" Lucas asked himself. Riolu moved forward and took it. The ground began to shake violently. Lucas shot Riolu a cold stare as he returned everybody except Ignis and they ran up the stairs. Lucas felt something stick to his back. Then his leg. Next they started coming in piles. Lucas turned his head and watched the floating Pokemon come off the walls in piles and roll into the lighted area.

"Ignis use flame wheel!" Lucas shouted. Ignis broke apart the pile for a few seconds with a fiery burst of speed but they started using hidden power on him. Ignis flew back and hit the wall with a thud. Lucas returned him and blindly rushed up. After a few minutes of hard breathing and hearing the unknown floating close behind him, Lucas burst out into the sunlight. But they were still coming.

"Draco and Riolu!" Lucas shouted, tossing their Pokeballs.

"Help me here!" Lucas managed to scream from under all of the unknown. Draco and Riolu started attacking the unknown. Lucas saw a glint of yellow and a screech.  
The shiny Staravia viscously teared into the pile of Pokemon. After he had utterly ripped apart the first few Unknown the others quickly flew back into the ruins. Ignis and Draco helped Lucas up. The shiny Staravia observed Lucas closely.

"Thanks Staravia." Lucas thanked him.

"Uhh….. Do you want to come with me?" Staravia nodded. Lucas eagerly reached into his bag for a Pokeball.

"I don't have any…" Lucas groaned.

"And the nearest place to buy them is Veilstone," Lucas said. "Cause I didn't see a PokeMart in Solaceon." Staravia nodded and took to the air. He hovered a few meters over Lucas so he could scout for danger ahead and stop the angry villagers if they found Lucas.

"The old lady!" Exclaimed Lucas. He quickly raced back into the house. It was empty except for a note.

Thank you for finding the cure. How'd I know this? That's for me to know. Since you've saved the entire town, and probably even the surrounding towns, I'd like you to have something. You'll find out soon enough what's in there. Good luck.

Kiri Masuda

Next to the note was a Pokemon egg. It was white and green spotted. Lucas carefully placed it in his bag and hurried out of the house.

While walking back to the town there were noises of screaming and shooting everywhere. Lucas quickly returned everybody to their Pokeballs and went into the Pokemon Center.

"You got a megaphone?" Lucas asked Nurse Joy, who was nursing her broken arm after being nearly trampled to death. She nodded and pointed to a drawer in her desk. Lucas rushed outside and had Staravia perch on his shoulder as he shouted into the megaphone.

"Everybody!" The villagers turned.

"I found the cure! But please form a-" The closest man to Lucas rushed up to him and grabbed the bottle roughly. As Lucas hit the ground he felt a burst of pain inside his chest.

"Mine!" The crazed man screamed, heading to the woods. The shiny Staravia shot into flight and snatched the bottle easily. Lucas got back up and took the bottle from Staravia.

"What I was going to say was," Lucas announced again, keeping his eyes glued to the man. "There won't be enough of it for everybody, so I'll need to go for help and get someone to duplicate it."

"You been to Veilstone?" Someone shouted.

"Nope. I'll try there." Lucas responded.

"Make sure nobody leaves town. I'll be back as soon as I can." He assured them. There was a long silence as Lucas turned around and marched north out of the town.

Deep in Team Galactic Headquarters plans were being laid for the next few weeks.

"Have you finished the final design?" Asked Cyrus.

"It requires a little more time." Charon responded, tinkering with a device on the steel table. Cyrus turned and left him to his work.

"Saturn." He said as he sat down. His blue haired admin rushed over, having heard his name.

"Yes boss?" A reply echoed off the walls.

"That kid that almost wrecked our plans at Eterna…" Cyrus trailed off.

"What about him sir?" Saturn was puzzled.

"Send something after him to keep track. We can't have that boy butting in on us like that again." Cyrus said firmly. Saturn nodded and called on the intercom.


	15. Veilstone: Cold as Rock

**ThePokemonGuy176 here! Sorry about the huge gap of non activity, but school came back and I'll try to keep this going as fast as I can. But once I finish PokeSins, I'll be much more active here.**

Lucas walked along Route 210, carefully holding the cure in his right hand and Riolu in his right hand. After a short trek he stopped at a few rocks and sat down. Staravia perched on a rock and started dozing. Lucas slipped the cure into his backpack and began to take things out. Before he could release his Pokemon and set up camp he heard a loud Pokemon screech from behind. The cry was not intimidating enough to wake Staravia. Lucas turned slowly and was amazed what was perched a few feet away from him: An Altaria. As far as he knew, there was no reports of wild Altaria anywhere. They were extremely rare; why would one be wandering? Lucas slowly reached back into his bag and grabbed a berry. After a few seconds of silence Lucas threw it at Altaria. For such a large bird it dodged the berry gracefully, plucked it out of the air, and took to the skies, showboating with flips and aerial dives that demanded attention. It carried on for a few more minutes and then flew off quickly. Riolu seemed a bit on edge, as he was not dozing off, but listening for something.

"Ah well..." Lucas shrugged off the loss of Altaria. Lucas watched Riolu. He was staring at Lucas's bag that was... Open?! Lucas frantically looked into his bag, only to find all of his Pokeballs gone.

"WHAT THE..." Lucas searched around, filled with panic.

"STARAVIA?!" Lucas screamed at the top of his lungs. The only things left in his bag were some berries, his bike, and a few other key items.

"Is the cure?... whew." The cure apparently looked uninteresting and was left in the backpack. Riolu perked up and jumped to the ground. Moving quickly, Riolu scanned the area and used a few aura ways to speak to Lucas.

 _While you were watching the Altaria somebody swiped your stuff and Staravia!_

Lucas looked around for the source of the voice. Looking to a furious Riolu, Lucas got his bag and hurried off to find whoever had robbed him.

"Easy as stealing candy from a baby!" A voice rang out from a skinny man hiding in the underbrush. Staravia was stuck in a net, struggling wildly. Altaria gracefully landed and the man quickly opened and closed the Pokeballs to see what he'd got. Before they could realize what was going on, he put them back into their Pokeballs.

"A Monferno... Gabite... a Staravia... and an egg... a good hull!" He chuckled. It was almost too easy. Altaria had a fit of maniacal laughter and fist bumped him with her leg.

"We'd better get to Veilstone." The man placed the Pokeballs in his bag and hurried towards the city.

Lucas paced back and forth. Where could they have been taken? Something interrupted his thoughts. Riolu was pointing east.

"What...?"  
"They're that way?" Riolu nodded. Staravia's fierce aura could be felt by Riolu strongly. Lucas nodded, grabbed Riolu, and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

By the time Lucas reached Veilstone it was nearly dusk. The sunset was brilliant, but Lucas was too busy to glance up. He hurried to the Pokemon Center.

"Nurse Joy!" Lucas called for her as he entered the Pokemon Center. She turned, hearing the urgency in his voice.

"Yes?"

"You need to duplicate this cure or tons of people'll die." Lucas firmly placed the bottle in her hands. Nurse Joy nodded and began to hurry away with the cure.

"Wait!"

"Wha-"

"If someone was swiped of something where would it be brought?"  
"The Game Corner has had a bad reputation. There's been some scandals there. But why do you-" Before she finished Lucas rushed out, filled with anger.

Lucas stormed into the Game Corner. It was dimly lit, and had crowds of shady people inside, gambling and other criminal activities. Lucas scanned the building for what he was looking for. In the darkest corner he spotted a few Pokeballs, a familiar Pokemon in a net, and his egg.  
"THEVIES!" Lucas boomed. He was furious. Everybody turned towards him as he ran towards the large man who was holding his Pokemon and the skinny one handing them over.  
"Altaria!" People began to clear the Game Corner, abandoning their things.

"Houndoom!" The two sent out their Pokemon. Lucas didn't even have to speak Riolu knew what he was thinking. His anger filled aura filled Riolu with power.

"Crunch!"

"Take Down!" Altaria flew towards Riolu extremely fast. Riolu quickly dodged and met Houndoom with a Force Palm. Houndoom shook with pain and fell to the ground, paralyzed.

"Pluck!" Altaria smashed into Riolu from behind. Riolu landed on his feet and lunged at near invisible speed to strike Houndoom. With a defeated groan Houndoom was returned to its Pokeball.

"Let it hit you." Lucas chimed in. Riolu looked back quizzically.

 _TRUST ME  
_ Lucas's thoughts boomed into Riolu's head.

"Dragon Breath!" Altaria's trainer screamed. Riolu didn't dodge, but instead stood in place, obeying Lucas. A blast of blue energy blinded everybody. When Lucas looked back at Riolu, they both knew what was going to happen next.

 _COUNTER!_

Riolu jumped onto Altaria and used Altaria's power against itself. After a series of rock hard punches and kicks, Altaria fell to the floor in a heap.

Lucas rushed towards the men and grabbed his Pokeballs and the egg back. He unwrapped Staravia and swiped a Pokeball from the skinny one. They were both hiding under the table in fear.

"Now you're coming with me." Lucas's voice made it clear this wasn't a choice-unless they wanted to know how Altaria and Houndoom felt.

After turning them in Lucas walked back into the Pokemon Center, and received a few cases of the duplicated cure from Nurse Joy.

"If you need more, call. I still have a little here and people can rush it over to..."  
"Solaceon Town. I'll stop by here once I get back." Lucas finished her sentence. Lucas made his way out of the city, but before it went any further he released all his Pokemon.

"I think it's time..." Lucas motioned to the Pokeball. Starvaia gleefully raced to it. With a happy cry the Pokeball shook three times and stopped.

"I'll name you... Virtus." Lucas happily returned all his Pokemon and reached Riolu. Riolu was silently eyeing Lucas.

"So you want a nickname too... Hmmmm... Aura?" Riolu nodded happily. Lucas let out a yawn, and then set up his tent.

"Can't travel this late." Lucas returned Riolu, listening to the far off sounds, and finally drifting off, not aware that something was slipped into his bag. The strange figure hurried off into the night, heading back to headquarters.


	16. Steeling a Victory

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm figuring something out because running 3 Fanfictions at once wasn't a good idea. But enjoy anyways!**

Lucas awoke slowly and groggily began packing his belongings up. As he zipped his tent up he released all his Pokemon from their balls.

"We gotta get to Solaceon as quick as possible. Everyone's counting on us." All of the Pokemon nodded in understanding. There was little time to inhale the fresh morning air and watch the sun rise. Lucas, Draco, and Ignis rushed along the path. Virtus was soaring overhead with Aura on his back. After the long run, Lucas began to slow down. As he approached Solaceon Town, he realized that there was an ominous silence around the town. Silence was worse than the rioting. Not even the bird Pokemon were chirping happily. Lucas was shocked at what he saw (or the lack off) once he entered the town. Everybody was gone. Every house was abandoned. There weren't even any bodies. Everyone had disappeared.

"Hello?" Lucas called out. No replies.

Lucas made it to the end of the town and still couldn't find anyone. Lucas slumped up against a tree surrounded by his Pokemon and imagined what happened to them.

Lucas perked up suddenly with an idea.

"Virtus, can you go over to the Solaceon Ruins and check if anybody is over there?" With a nod, Virtus was off. After a few minutes Virtus came rushing back.

"What happened?" Lucas frantically asked. Virtus turned its head to signal something coming.

"Wha-" A large banging noise vibrated throughout the area. It sounded like metal smashing against trees.

"Guys return!" Lucas recalled everyone and jumped behind a house for cover.

"COME BACK HERE!" A rugged voice yelled. Lucas peeked out from behind the house. Surrounded by the sick villagers was a trainer who wore all black and had gray shades on. He wore some sort of stone around his neck and was sitting on top of a large metal Pokemon that was levitating. It had four large metal claws and resembled a Metagross.  
What is that thing? Lucas had never seen anything like it.

"COME OUT!" The man screamed.

Lucas boldly jumped out.

"Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter who I am, it matters where that damn shiny went to."

"Why are they following you around?" Lucas motioned to the Solaceon Town villagers.

"These numbskulls? They thought their tiny Pokemon could try to battle against the best Pokemon ever!" The man laughed with a cocky tone in his voice. He indicated to the pile of fainted Pokemon that was in front of the Pokemon Center.

"Good thing Metagross has psychic powers, huh?" The man chuckled.

"Are they... mind controlled?" Lucas was stunned. All of the villagers were pale and sickly from the sickness and were staring with completely whited out eyes. Their arms were by their sides and they all had no facial expressions accept suffering.

"Whaddya you think smart alec? Now that ya know, I can't have ya blabbin'. Metagross, do it!" The man yelled at his Pokemon.

Lucas felt himself being lifted off the ground. His arms were glued to his sides. He was floating! He quickly stretched his fingers and opened all of his Pokeballs.

"So ya think ya can beat me?" The man laughed. He jumped off his Metagross and cockily laughed.

Lucas fell back to Earth and landed with a thud.

"Virtus use Quick Attack, Ignis use Flame Wheel, Riolu Force Palm, and Draco use Dragon Claw!" Lucas commanded.

"HAMMER ARM 'EM!" Yelled the man. Virtus slammed into Metagross, which was rebutted with a crushing blow that sent Virtus flying back into the side of a house. Aura had used Force Palm, but that had barely scratched the Metagross. Metagross turned to Aura and threw a heavy arm at him; Aura dodged and jumped back. Ignis's fiery impact with Flame Wheel only shoved Metagross back a few inches. Lucas quickly returned Virus.

"Metagross use Earthquake!" Metagross slammed into the ground, and the earth began to open and close, fainting Ignis. Lucas returned Ignis. Aura dodged it and lunged back at Metagross.

Lucas felt his blood heating up. Aura felt it too, and suddenly got in sync with Lucas. Before anybody realized what happened, Aura was surrounded with a bright light.

"What the heck?!... METAGROSS METEOR MASH!"

Metagross threw a punch with its steel legs into the light only to be thrown backwards and smashed into a tree. Metagross let out a roar of pain. Out of the bright light stepped a tall blue and black Pokemon.

Aura had evolved!

"AURA USE CLOSE COMBAT!" Lucas felt Aura's pain and rage. Aura rushed forward and before Metagross could recover from the previous blow and began savagely dishing out a beating of punches and kicks. Lucario dodged a swipe of Metagross's steel legs and dealt the final blow- Aura Sphere.

"No!" The man screamed, watching Metagross faint. Aura turned around slowly and stood by Lucas's side. All of the villagers fell out of the trace and fell from their standing positions.

"Please spare me!" The man suddenly turned into a young boy as he rushed away, recalling Metagross as he bolted for the forest. Aura turned to Lucas, as if asking a question.  
"Let him go..." Lucas watched the man disappear into the treeline. Although Aura was trying to act tough, Lucas knew he was just putting on a brave face.

"You need rest." Aura didn't protest being recalled. After lining everyone up, Lucas distributed a ration of the cure to each villager. As he gave it to the children, their bagged eyes lit up. As he gave it to the elders, they nodded with approval and said a few kind words about never doubting him.

As soon as the cure was in action, Solaceon town was as busy as ever- the newspaper was printing Lucas's account of the Metagross, children began laughing and playing again, the breeders regained their jobs and attended the Day Care. Nurse Joy began to treat all of the fainted Pokemon, and even kept a sample of the cure "just in case." Lucas was the town hero, and accepted to stay another night before going back to Veilstone.

 _TEAM GALACTIC HQ, VEILSTONE CITY, 23:57_

The whole base was like a sleeping monster. At the push of a button, it could be awakened. But part of it was still awake. The quiet Grunt stealthily snuck across the lobby, making copies of the sleeping Grunts' ID badges. Before anybody was awake, he was gone.

Charon was half asleep on his desk. He was fiddling with a few bolts and a machine.

"Charon!" A stern voice awoke him.

"Yessir?" Charon rubbed the sand out of his eyes.

"Now is the appropriate time for that machine on the kid to start running." Cyrus had a ghost of a smile on his stony lips.

"Got it..." With a few buttons pushed, Operation Me'llik was started.


End file.
